Time and Time Again
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: The Story of a half breed fox demon who lives with the love of her life. She finds the truth of her mother and her sister's mother. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL AND GOREY THINGS!
1. Prologue

"HOW DARE YOU!!" She cried as she ran after the man she had thought was once her father. "How dare you do this to me!"

Her ears laid back against her head as she chased him.

How dare he do this to her. How dare he take another wife after her mother's death and an elf no less! Was he TRYING to degrade her? No one married an elf but other elves!

She growled as she followed him and almost didn't stop on time when she ran into a huge pit.

The Elvin village was burning and her dad had gone in there.

She jumped in, listening for sounds of a struggle. Quietly she walked through the village looking for her father.

And then she found him battling a low class ogre demon. She knew her dad would win so she stayed hidden.

Suddenly she saw her father's death approach him as a fire demon snuck up behind him. "FATHER NO!!" Her father was stabbed from behind several times.

She ran to him as the other demons left.

"Father…" She whispered as she fell next to him.

"I'm sorry my little one…" He choked. "I wanted you to know the truth before you found out for yourself… But of course you are a quick little fox…" he groaned in pain.

"Father…" the little girl cried.

"I know you're probably upset that I found another after your mother… but it was never because I stopped loving her… You're mother was the most beautiful demon I've met and with her we've had the most beautiful daughter… Half fox; so she's quick and cunning, and half love demon; so she's beautiful and caring… You were always the love of my life… but I wanted you to have a mother in your life… But I'm to late to save her…"

The young girl looked across to the elf her father was staring at. She was lovely with long shining gold hair and dainty pointed ears.

"Please don't die father…" the little girl whimpered.

Her father just smiled slightly. "Never forget that I love you…" With that he was gone.

"Father!!" She cried, tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly she heard a baby crying. The girl turned to face the Elvin woman to see a tiny fist above the woman's body. She ran over to the body to see a baby girl.

The baby had the hair of the elf and matching ears, but her tail gave her away as the girl's new baby sister.

The young girl lifted the baby up and held the baby against her chest. "I'll protect you…" the girl murmured. "I'll protect you Morna…"

**A/N: Do NOT read this story if you do not like sexual or graphic content! If you REALLY want me to write a Yoko story WITHOUT all that stuff PLEASE tell me! and I WILL write one without all the graphic and sexual content! promise!!**


	2. His Birthday Present

**A/N: THIS IS A SEXUAL STORY!! I DO WARN YOU FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THE STORY!!**

It was almost time for Cytheria to wake up and get ready but she was still in bed.

"Sister..." Someone called from her bedroom door. "Sister it's time for you to wake up or you'll be late… Sister!!"

The young woman that called from the door finally decided to open it and come inside. "Damn it Cy it's time to GET UP!!"

"Shut up Morna…" groaned the girl from the bed.

"Oh so you don't mind if you're late for his birthday? Fine then I'll just leave you here and go on without you."

"What?!" Shrieked the girl called Cy. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"Well we did. The maids came by several times but you just refused to get up."

"God damn it Morna you KNOW there's no way they can wake me up!"

"Well if you would just get up on time Cytheria we wouldn't have this problem!!"

Cytheria stood up and began to try and somewhat untangle her long sheet of hair.

"Oh let me do that already…" Morna sighed and began to brush out her sister's hair.

Cytheria looked like she had just hit her twenties and was in the prime of her life. She had long midnight blue hair that fell past her knees; her eyes were a lovely hazel color and when the light hit them each color was shown for its full glory. Her body was the perfect shape, large breasts, small waist, and large hips. On the top of her head was a pair of black cherry colored kitsune ears and a matching kitsune tail peaked out from under her sheet like hair. She was a half breed, a mix between a kitsune youkai and a love youkai; and though she looked to be twenty she was, in fact, a little over four hundred years old. The people that she lived with christened her "Star" due to her pale skin and her dark hair.

Unlike her sister's darker appearance Morna was much livelier. The only connection to her sister was her black cherry kitsune tail. Her hair matched her mother's, a lovely gold color that when the light reflected from it it shone like it was spun from real gold and it was much shorter than the other girl's, it just brushed her shoulders in fact. And though her ears also matched her mother's, pointed, her eyes and skin tone matched their father's. She had leech green eyes that sparkled with mischief when she wanted something, and her skin looked like it was dusted with copper and bronze. She, like her sister, was also a half breed, but unlike her sister she wasn't a love youkai, she was Elvin and kitsune youkai. Though she looked to be only fifteen or sixteen she was just under four hundred years old.

"When will you learn that your hair is just too long to manage on your own?" Morna asked as she finished brushing her elder sister's hair.

"I may not be able to manage it on my own but he's quite in love with it, I can't just cut it." Cytheria sighed and stood up. "Unlike your soon to be husband my lover loves long hair."

Morna laughed and set the brush on the table next to her. "That is very true. My fiancé is quite in love with short hair, and he's extremely fascinated by the gold." She beamed at her sister.

Cytheria laughed as well and walked into her closet. "This very true Mor… He does quite love your hair." She headed to the back of her closet and lifted the kimono that hung by itself on the back wall. The nearly black color of the obi stood out in sharp contrast to the pure white of the kimono, they were his two favorite colors.

"Do you want help putting it on Cy…?" Morna asked as she entered her sister's closet.

"That would be lovely." The other girl smiled. She didn't bother with the under garment, she knew that it would ruin the clean lines of the silk, and just slipped into her show white kimono.

Once it was on and closed Morna began to wrap the long dark blue obi around her sister's small waist. "The obi with hang to the bottom of the kimono…" She told her sister.

"That's alright… it was supposed to do that anyway." Cytheria answered. She looked over at her smaller sister and noticed, if not for the thousandth time, just how much smaller she was than herself.

Her sister just barely came to her shoulder and her features weren't as pronounced and Cytheria's. She thought her sister would be much taller than she was now due to the elf half in her, but in fact their father's blood one out in Morna and kept her shorter. She also envied her sister's small features at times, Morna's small breasts and small hips didn't get half as many stares as her own fuller figure did.

"There…" the younger girl stated. "You look magnificent."

Cytheria smiled, she loved her sister dearly and appreciated all the things she did to help her. "Thank you Mor… I couldn't have made it look like this without your help…"

Morna laughed. "Yes but I wonder how long it will last on you Cy." She winked and headed for the door. "Let us go we're already running late." With that she lifted her kimono and ran down the hall.

Cytheria ran after her sister and followed her down the hallway to the large ballroom.

As they approached the doors they dropped their kimonos, straightened the skirt out, fixed their hair, then opened the doors and walked in.

At first everyone became deadly silent until they saw the sisters walk in and they went back to preparing for the birthday party.

"Kuronue!!" Morna cried as she ran over to her fiancé.

"Morna my darling…" He answered as he held out his arms to her.

Cytheria smiled as the two embraced each other and shared a loving kiss. She wondered once more if there was ever hope for her and her lover to be able to share intimate moments in public or if they would ever be able to marry… She loved him dearly and wanted to be only with him…

Suddenly someone from the door shushed the crowd, everyone went silent.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway as someone approached the ballroom. Slowly the doors pushed open as the tall seven foot man dressed all in white stepped into the room.

It was him… Her lover…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOKO!!" Everyone yelled.

Cytheria could only smile. Her one true love was there in the room finally… Yoko Kurama…

Yoko stood there surprised as the people of his castle cheered him and told him happy birthday. He had no idea who had started the party for him. Then he saw Cytheria in the kimono he had surprised her with one day and knew it had been her idea. He began to thread his way through the crowd to her when he was unpleasantly stopped.

"Happy birthday my love!" chided the one woman he had refused to ever bed even before Cytheria had joined his home.

"Desdemona…" Yoko sighed and tried not to wrinkle his nose at her, she smelled of other demons laced with sex and drugs.

She beamed at him. "I brought you a present." She smirked at him and handed him a small thin box.

Yoko tried to look happy about it but he already knew what was in there, sexual things to entice him to bed her… She did it every opportunity she had…

"Thank you Desdemona…" he answered as he tried to make his way past her, but she wouldn't let him.

She leaned into him. "Would you like to go somewhere and try it out…?" she asked as she pressed herself against him.

He moved away from her and looked past her for Cytheria, but she was nowhere to be found.

Cytheria had seen Desdemona walk up to Yoko and hand him her present and something in Cytheria made her have to leave… She couldn't watch what was going on between the two… So she excused herself and slipped out through the kitchen and into the desolate hallway…

"Cytheria…?" It was Kuronue's voice.

"Mm…?" Cytheria replied.

"He's in there looking for you…?" Kuronue walked up to her.

"Mm…" was the reply.

"Does it bother you that she does that to him…?"

Kuronue was the only other person besides her sister that knew about her secret relationship with Yoko.

Cytheria nodded. "I can't stand her…"

"Well I can't either." Someone else answered.

Her head shot up to see Yoko standing in the hallway.

"I knew I'd find you out here…" He said as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist heedless of Kuronue standing there. Kuronue and Morna were the only ones Yoko would be openly affectionate with Cytheria in front of…

"Oh Yoko… I'm sorry that I didn't stay in there… I just hated seeing her pressed up against you like that…" Cytheria murmured as she pressed her face into his chest; he smelled of earth and roses…

Yoko smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Let us go back now and enjoy the party you so lovingly put together for me…"

Cytheria blushed, "You knew…?"

Yoko nodded. "No one else would go to such extremes to make my party so elaborate. Now come."

She smiled at him then slipped a small bag out of the top of her kimono. "Happy birthday…" she handed the bag to him then headed inside before him.

Yoko and Kuronue looked at the bag.

"Well… Open it…" Kuronue suggested.

Yoko pulled on the small tie and the bag fell open; inside were the seeds of Cytheria's famous ice flower plant, it was one of the most 

dangerous plants that was produced and controlled, it was second only to his death plant.

"Wow that's a lot of seeds in that bag… Must have taken her years to produce that many." Kuronue commented.

Yoko only nodded… It finally explained why she always looked so ragged and she always hated the presents she had for him on his other birthdays; she had been working to produce enough seeds for him to use. Cytheria herself didn't even have this many seeds to use herself… She truly loved him to go through the torture to produce and harvest this many seeds…

Back that the party Morna had cornered her sister and was forcing her to disclose what present she had gotten Yoko.

"Tell me!!" She whined at her.

"Shut up Mor…" Cytheria would snap.

"Tell me Cy!!" Morna would continue to whine.

"NO!"

"What's going on over here?" Chimed the ever annoying Desdemona.

"Get the hell out of here flea bag…" Snapped Cytheria.

"Just because all the men in this place want to fuck you doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do."

Cytheria pretended to gasp. "Oh my Desdemona… You're right…" she cocked her head slightly. "But being higher ranked than you does." She smiled wickedly at the smaller girl.

Desdemona growled loudly. "How dare you! You can't pull rank on me!"

"Why I think she can Desdemona…" Yoko answered as he walked in the room again.

Desdemona turned around and instantly threw herself at him. "Oh Yoko! She's being so mean to me! I haven't done anything to her!!" She wailed.

Cytheria bit her lip and tried not to snarl at the little whore. Instead she turned to her sister. "I'm not feeling well Morna… I think I'll be returning to my room…" With that she left.

* * *

There was a knock on her door then it opened.

"Don't you know to wait?" Cytheria asked as she turned to face the door. "Oh! Yoko! I didn't know it was you!"

Yoko just smiled at her. "That was the point…" he replied as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

Cytheria smirked at him. "You know… there are rumors going around that you have found your mate and you're just not telling your people who it is…" She walked up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Is that so…? I wonder who that could be…" He leaned down and kissed her head lightly.

"Mm… I wonder…"

Yoko lifted her chin and gazed down into her eyes. "Thank you for the seeds… That must have taken years to get that many…" His lips brushed hers lightly.

"I'm glad you like them…" She replied as his lips moved away from hers.

Yoko held her out at arm's length and spun her around. "The kimono fits you perfectly… I'm very glad you're enjoying it."

"I'm happy that you like it on me." She smiled at him.

He pulled her close again and leaned into her ear. "I like it better on the floor…" he whispered as he bit her ear.

Chills ran down her spine as her nipples hardened. She loved how he made her feel.

His hands slid over her shoulders and down her spine until they reached the obi tied on her back. He held her against him with one arm and the other undid the obi.

The navy silk slid down her body and pooled around her feet as the white kimono slid from her shoulders and exposed the tops of her breasts.

"Well, well, well…" Yoko gazed down at the mounds that were pressed against his chest to keep the material from falling off her even more. "You're not wearing anything under it…"

Cytheria blushed and bit her lip. "No… I'm not…"

Yoko's eyes blazed with heat as he moved away from her to let the kimono slide the rest of the way down her body. He smirked and lifted her out of the pool of silk and tossed her onto her bed where she bounced once before he pinned her to the bed.

She gazed up at him and ran her tongue over her lips. "What are you going to do with me…?"

He smirked and began to lick and nip at her neck; she moaned.

"Yoko…" she breathed as she ran her nails lightly over his back.

"My lovely little star…" Yoko murmured against her neck. His fingers slid down her body and dipped between her legs.

She gasped and slid her legs apart. "Oh Yoko…"

Yoko smirked and licked her neck as his fingers slid into her body. Slowly he began to work them in and out as she moaned and squirmed under him. His head moved and he began to lick her nipple slowly.

"Oh god Yoko!" she whined. "Stop torturing me!!"

Yoko grinned and sucked her nipple hard biting into the sensitive skin.

"YOKO!!" She screamed as the first orgasm hit her body.

Yoko smirked and lifted his fingers to his lips. "Mmm…" He licked his fingers off one by one "delicious…"

Cytheria growled. "You're such an ass…"

He smirked and pulled off his clothing. "I want something else…" he murmured as he pinned her arms above her head. "Ready…?"

Cytheria stared up at him confused until Yoko rammed the full length of his dick into her. She screamed.

Yoko grinned as he held her in place and began to ram his dick deep into her. He kept the pace slow but deep as he moved his head to her nipple again.

"Yoko you're torturing me!!" Cytheria groaned.

Yoko smirked and began slamming his dick in and out faster as he continued to lick her nipples.

Suddenly he lifted her up and twisted her around while keeping himself planted deeply inside her. "This is just starting to get fun…" He smirked; he dropped her onto her hands and knees. He leaned her down so she was resting on her elbows instead, grabbed her hips and began to continue slamming in and out of her yet again.

She moaned and pressed her hips back into his with each of his thrusts. "More…" She begged.

Yoko smirked and lifted her up pressing her back into his chest as he bounced her up and down on him. "Are you enjoying this…?"

Cytheria panted heavily as she gripped his thighs to keep herself upright. "Yes… oh yes… More… Please more…"

Yoko smirked as he continued to bounce her up and down on his dick. One hand slid up to grasp her breast and pinch her nipple as the other slid down and began rubbing her clit.

Cytheria cried out. "Oh Yoko! Don't do that! I'm going to cum already!"

"Good… that's what I wanted…" Yoko smirked as he licked the back of her neck.

"No Yoko no!!" Cytheria cried as she finally had her second orgasm.

Yoko laughed as he dropped her on the bed lowered himself on top of her and continued to slam in and out of her body. "This is a perfect position…" He grunted as he slid in and out of her harder and deeper in her new position.

She moaned and tried to lift herself onto her knees but he forced her back down. The way he slid in and out of her rubbed up against the sensitive spot deep inside her and the pleasure began to build up all over again. "Oh god Yoko…"

He knew that she was starting over on her orgasms and moved faster. "More…" he groaned as he slid his hand up under her stomach and held her against him.

She screamed as he thrust more and more against her spot. "MORE!!"

He grabbed her hair and slammed him deep, cumming deep within her body. "Cyntheria!!" He groaned.

"YOKO!!" She screamed as she came with him

* * *


	3. The Day After

Something heavy on Cytheria's stomach caused her to wake earlier than she wanted.

The night before was a blur to her and when she fell asleep tangled up with Yoko on her bed.

"Yoko…" She groaned "What are you doing…?"

Yoko lifted his head from Cytheria's stomach, turned to look at her and smiled. "Nothing." He answered and laid his head back down on her stomach facing away from her.

Cytheria gasped as Yoko's fingers slid inside her, she moaned softly. "Oh Yoko… It's too early…"

He didn't answer; just slid his fingers in and out slowly.

"Yoko…" She growled as she began to squirm under him.

Still he didn't answer just kept moving his fingers in and out and up against her soft spot.

"Yoko!" She cried as her body arched and she came. "Damn it Yoko…" She breathed.

Yoko laughed and sat up to face her. "I thought you said it was too early." He licked his fingers cleaned.

Cytheria stuck out her tongue. "You're mean…"

He leaned over her and touched his nose to her. "Oh don't start that… You enjoyed it…"

"So…?" She asked as her lips pressed against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, forcing him to straddle her. Her tongue slid between his lips as he nipped lightly at it.

Yoko moaned and pressed his hips in against hers. "You're very naughty…"

She smiled at him and licked his neck where the faint mark of teeth still graced the lower side of his neck.

He groaned and shuddered. "Damn it Cytheria… That's the meanest thing you could do…"

"Lick my mark…? I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked.

He laughed. "Well if that's how you feel…" He moved and gave one long slow lick to the bite mark on her hip; she moaned.

"Oh god Yoko…" She whined.

He grinned and moved up to her breasts. "I think it's time we did another one…" He licked her left nipple lightly.

Cytheria groaned and pushed him onto his back. "Me first this time…" She smirked and lowered her lips to his inner thigh. "I think right here sounds good…" She smirked and bit into the tender skin against his dick.

"Cytheria!" Yoko yelled as his hand gripped the sheets.

She smirked and let go once she deciphered that her mark would stay permanently then licked the blood off slowly.

"You're such a tease…" Yoko moaned.

Suddenly Cytheria was on her back and Yoko straddled her body. "Now it's my turn…" He smirked as he leaned down to her breast and bit her.

"Oh god…" moaned Cytheria as she arched her back.

He grinned and began licking the blood from the mark and getting her nipple at the same time.

"Oh please… Don't tease me… Please… don't keep it from me…" She begged.

Yoko laughed and kissed her hard, but just as he was about to enter her there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it…" Yoko cursed as he threw a blanket over Cytheria. He grabbed his pants as he walked over to the door. After tugging them on he opened the door partially. "Yes…?"

Desdemona stood there in the way. "Oh uh… Yoko… Why are you in this room? Isn't this Star's…?"

"And…?" He replied.

"Oh uh… Well… You're needed… In the main room…" She concluded as she sniffed him. "You smell…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He replied. "I'll be there in a moment." With that he shut the door and walked over to the bed where Cytheria had pulled the blanket off her and was now pouting at him.

"You have to go already…?" She whined.

Yoko leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'll be back…" and he scooped up his shirt, pulled it on, then headed to the door.

"I love you." She called then blushed and closed her mouth.

He smiled at her. "I love you too…" He murmured then left.

Cytheria groaned and bit into the sheet. "I'm still horny…" she whined as she got up and headed to her closet to put something on.

The door to her bedroom open then closed quietly and she thought it was Yoko coming back so she happily walked out of her closet with just the short kimono belted around her waist and the top part hanging off.

"Yo….ko…." she stuttered when she realized it wasn't Yoko but Kuronue standing in her room. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled and yanked the kimono up to cover her

Kuronue didn't say anything, he just turned and locked the door then turned back to stare at her.

"Kuronue…?" she questioned now taking a good look at him; his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be in a trance. "Are you alright…?"

Suddenly Kuronue had her pinned to the wall, one hand holding hers above her head and the other untying the obi while his hips kept her in place.

At first she was so shocked she didn't even react then as what was happening sunk in she started to squirm. "Kuronue wake up!! This isn't like you!! What about my sister? What about Morna, what if she finds out?! What's happening to you?!" she cried as she tried to pull her hands free.

Kuronue's lips crushed against hers as she whimpered under him. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this but some part of her was truly enjoying his touch.

He lifted her up, still holding her hands but this time they were behind her, wrapped her legs around his waist as his other hand supported her weight and walked her into her bathroom. He deposited her in the large, spa-like tub then turned and locked the door.

"For now, you're mine…" he smirked then went to the shower and turned on the cold water.

"Kuronue… This isn't like you… You've never had feelings for me… You love my sister… and I have Yoko… What's gotten into you…?" Cytheria whimpered slightly and tried to control that part of her that was enjoying this. She didn't understand what had happened to him; was someone controlling him? Was someone making him act like this and make some part of her really enjoy it…? Who was strong enough to completely control Kuronue when he was the second strongest demon in the castle.

Kuronue walked over to her, she had forgotten to try to get away when she had been thinking about why this was happening, and pinned her down again. "You're going to enjoy this…"

She whimpered. "Kuronue… I don't think you want to do this…"

He smirked. "I think I do…" With that he shoved his full length deep inside her.

She screamed and squirmed under him trying to get free, but the more she struggled the more that other part of her enjoyed it.

Kuronue smirked and began moving his hips against hers, moving him in and out slowly at first; still keeping her pinned as much as possible.

Cytheria moaned, she couldn't help it. And though part of her knew this was wrong and that she shouldn't be enjoying it and feared Yoko would catch them and hate them both the part the was enjoying it was getting stronger and she couldn't keep it tamped down anymore.

Once Kuronue saw that she was enjoying it and was giving up fighting him he let go of her arms, grabbed her hips and started to thrust harder. "See…" He murmured. "I told you that you were going to enjoy this…"

She whimpered and nodded, arching her back under him. It didn't take long for the first orgasm to hit her, he was bent slightly which caused him to rub right up against that one sensitive spot deep inside her and once it hit her the other half of her took control and the part that kept saying this was wrong became white noise in the background. She moaned under him as he continued to harshly pound her through her orgasm.

Suddenly she was on her hands and knees with Kuronue kneeling behind her.

"This is going to hurt…" he growled as he positioned himself against her ass.

"No wait…" She begged as she panted. "No please…"

He didn't listen but instead rammed himself into her ass; she screamed long and loud.

"Oh stop." He teased. "You'll enjoy it soon enough…"

Tears blurred her vision as she shook her head, there was no way she could enjoy this, it hurt so much.

But sure enough… as the pain began to dull down she found that the one part of her that enjoyed having him fuck her also enjoyed him in her ass so she didn't stop him but instead guided one of his hands to her clit to make him rub it.

He leaned over her and bit her ear lightly. "I told you… you would enjoy this…" His fingers rubbed, pinched, and tugged on her clit making her moan and arch her back against him. He sat up and smashed himself deep in her hips causing her to scream and orgasm a second time as she felt him release into her ass. He pulled free, dropped her on her back and straddled her. "Hold them together." He commanded.

She blinked, not understanding at first, then realized he was talking about her breasts so she pressed them together and he slid himself between them. It surprised her to see that he was still hard and she turned her face away as his cock hit her cheek when he started moving himself up and down between her breasts.

It didn't take him long to cum all over her chest and face and he moved away.

"Eat it." He demanded.

"What…?" she blinked and stared up into his glazed eyes wondering if hers looked the same.

"Eat it…"

She cocked her head to one side then realized he meant for her to eat his cum. So she slid two fingers through the mess on her chest and popped them into her mouth; it tasted salty, nothing like Yoko's.

_Yoko…_ She remembered as she sat up. _Oh dear god what have I done…?_

There was no time for her to think or to even get away, she was suddenly air born and had been moved to the shower where the frigid water pelted her skin.

She squealed and tried to get free, the part of her that knew this was wrong now taking control… Until Kuronue shoved his fingers in her…

She moaned and faltered in her attempts to get free as the part that enjoyed what he was doing came back in full control.

He turned the water warmer and fingered her continuously until her third orgasm knocked her back against the tiled wall. "Perfect…" he whispered.

"What…?" she gasped as she tried to regain balance, but he pinned her to the wall, lifting her up enough to shove himself right back inside her. "Oh god!" she cried as she tried to grab something.

He smirked and hung one of her legs over the fixtures so that she was wide apart and easily accessed for him. He pulled her hips forward and moved himself just enough so when he slid out he pressed right up against the sensitive spot.

She moaned and grabbed the shower head to support herself as Kuronue found the perfect spot to ram himself in and out, causing his full length to pound against her spot as it became swollen with pleasure.

He didn't stop as she came a fourth time and lost nearly all her strength. He kept ramming himself in and out bringing her to climax for her fifth time.

"Stop… oh please stop…" she begged even though that one part kept wanting more.

Kuronue smirked and slammed himself deep inside her causing her sixth orgasm to sweep her away and releasing himself inside her; she screamed.

When the last of the orgasm slid from her he dropped her in the shower, cleaned off, dried off, dressed, and left.

She groaned as she just laid there in the shower trying to comprehend what had just happened to her. As her strength returned she thoroughly cleaned herself; scrubbing hard until her skin was pink from the effort. When she finally felt clean she turned off the water and dried herself.

She mulled over everything that had happened as she walked back to her room to get dressed.

_What do I do…?_ She thought as she pulled on the short kimono. _He didn't seem like himself… Like he was under control of something…_ She sat on her bed and looked around. _Did I cause it…?_ She asked herself as she dropped down.

* * *

"Cytheria…" Someone murmured.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

The person laughed. "Wake up sleepy head…"

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked around "Yoko…?" she murmured.

He smiled at her. "Come on honey, time to get up…"

"Why…?" she whined.

"Because I have something for us to do…"

She sat up. "What…?"

He laughed. "Gather your things we're going on a journey… There's something I want and you're coming with me."

She blinked. "Doesn't Kuronue usually go with you…?"

"True… but this time I need you." He smiled. "So get up and get ready."

Cytheria jumped up went to her closet grabbed a small pouch and a dagger, strapping them both to her side, then went out to join Yoko.

"Where are we going…?" She asked.

"That's a surprise." He held the door open for her and waited for her to leave.

As they walked to the entrance of the castle they were stopped by a fuming Desdemona.

"Oh Yoko!" She chimed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a little walk with Cytheria." He answered.

"But why with her?" she whined.

"Because I like her company… Now if you'll excuse us…" With that Yoko ushered Cytheria around the angry girl and out the front.

"We're going to be gone a long time…" Yoko said as he continued walking Cytheria into the woods to the east. "I've already told Kuronue and your sister that we will be gone and they will be watching over the castle…"

She nodded. "Will you be telling me where we're going…?"

He turned to her and smiled. "You'll see…"

Cytheria sighed and followed Yoko into the woods not really knowing where they were going or how dangerous this job was going to be…


	4. Bad News

"God Damn it Yoko!" Cytheria seethed as she stumbled over another root.

Yoko had left her behind yet again and she was definitely getting tired of it.

He laughed. "You didn't use to be that slow."

She growled. "Yeah well YOU never let me out of the castle!"

Yoko pondered for a moment. "I guess that's true…"

Cytheria huffed and smacked him on the back of the head. "Of course it's true!"

Yoko cringed and rubbed his head as his ears flattened. "Alright, alright I'm sorry… God you still hit really hard…"

She smirked. "Good well now you'll know better."

Yoko sighed and shook his head. "Well we need to go a little bit further before the sun sets so that we're not so far away from where we need to go."

Cytheria sighed heavily and followed behind him. "Where are we going anyway…?"

He smiled. "You'll see…"

She groaned. "Great…"

As evening approached Yoko found a clearing where he stopped for the evening.

"This should be a good spot." He mulled as he looked around.

"Well I'll go get some wood for a fire." Cytheria walked off into the woods around the clearing.

_It was nice to be alone finally with Yoko… Even if it is out here in the woods…_ Cytheria thought as she began piling food pieces of wood together.

The trees to her right began to rustle as she began to move further away from the opening.

"That's not funny Yoko…" She grumbled as she hefted more wood into a pile.

Suddenly a large demon broke through the trees.

"Shit…" She muttered as she turned to hide but the demon was faster; he grabbed her around the waste and lifted her high into the air.

"Let me go damn it!!" She cried as she flailed uselessly.

The large demon laughed. "She looks delicious."

Several other tall demons waded through the trees to where the first one stood holding her.

"You're a wee little one, aincha?" Laughed one.

"Let's have some fun with her!!" croaked another.

"No!" Bellowed the tallest one. "We're supposed to take her Izanagi."

The other's groaned in unison and the one holding Cytheria shook her up and down.

"let me go…" She growled.

"Now she's gettin' feisty!" the one holding her laughed.

"Cytheria!" Yoko yelled as he ran into the area.

"Look-y 'ere! We gots ourselves anudder one!" one laughed.

"I think he's sad that we got the girl!" another snickered.

The one holding Cytheria had loosened his grip just enough and she pulled her dagger free along with one of the seeds just as Yoko pulled out his rose whip.

"I'd close your eyes Cytheria…" He muttered as he swung the whip.

She nodded and dug the dagger into the arm of her captor then shoved the seed into the hole.

As he yowled she pulled herself free and landed on the ground just as one of the other demons exploded into a rain of blood and thicker things that coated her instantly.

She shuddered. "So gross…"

The demon that had been holding her started to turn to ice, slowly from the arm up.

"What… What's going on?!" He cried as he tried to claw at the ice spreading up his arm.

Cytheria smirked and wiped blood from her face. "You'll only make it grow faster as your blood rushes through your body… it's an ice flower and they're very deadly… If they get into your blood stream they grow quickly due to the warmth and they freeze you from the inside out until finally there's nothing alive in you then they burst free shattering the body into hundreds of pieces. You don't have a chance…" She grinned evily as the ice spread across his body until he was completely frozen.

"Now…" She smirked. "Now the flower will burst free and your friend will be reduced to nothing more than a pile of frozen body parts…"

And just like she said the demon's body erupted into a cascade of ice shards. Cytheria turned her face away just in time as a shard flew by nicking her cheek.

Someone applauded. "Very well done… I'm impressed."

"Who are you?" Yoko seethed as he pulled back his whip just in case.

"Oh I'm no one. I'm just watching the show." The man laughed then turned and left with the other demons in tow.

"Well… that was odd…" Cytheria mumbled then grabbed a clump of what she really didn't want to know and pulled it from her hair. "I need a bath…"

Yoko laughed. "I'll show you where…" With that he led the way from the spot that was now harboring a beautiful large ice flower.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"are we there yet…?" Cytheria groaned.

"Almost…" Yoko answered.

She huffed then sighed heavily. "You've said that for the past twenty minutes… the blood and junk is becoming hard and extremely gross…"

He laughed. "You're still beautiful."

"Uh huh… sure… That's why you're staying a good distance a head of me."

He laughed more. "You caught me."

Suddenly he stopped causing Cytheria to run into him then fall back onto her ass.

"Ow damn it…" she snapped. "Warn me next time."

She looked around him to see why he stopped and spotted a hot spring.

"Sweet!!" She jumped up and began pushing Yoko away lightly. "You can go… do whatever and I'll clean up. I know how much I smell."

He laughed. "alright." With that he left.

The first thing Cytheria did was jump in completely clothed; stripping herself under the water.

Once her kimono and Nagajugan were cleaned she set them out on a rock to dry then went about scrubbing her hair until she could easily run her fingers through it.

When the color went from clear to red to pink then back to clear Cytheria knew she was clean so she got out, dressed, and headed in the direction she smelled food coming from.

As she came out into a small clearing she saw that Yoko was cooking two small rabbits.

"Aw aren't you sweet." She murmured as she ran her fingers over his back.

He smiled and straightened. "I thought you'd like it." He kissed her nose then moved out of the circle of her arms. "You eat up and I'm going to clean up myself."

She smiled at him as he walked to the hot spring. Sitting down she looked at the two rabbits and chose the smaller one, saving the fatter one for Yoko and began to pick at it when the bushes began to rustle.

"Not again…" She muttered as she stood and pulled out her dagger.

Out of the bushes stumbled Desdemona.

Cytheria growled. "What are you doing here…?"

Desdemona snapped at her. "none of your business!"

"Oh I think it is especially since Yoko told you not to come with us."

Desdemona growled. "I need to speak to Yoko, it's none of your concern you little whore."

Cytheria laughed. "Who's the one that sleeps around with all the men? It's not me."

Desdemona fumed and was about to retort when Yoko came through the trees.

"What are you doing here Desdemona? I thought I told you this trip was for Cytheria and I." He stared at the small girl.

"Ah yes… well…" She stuttered. "The… The castle is under attack and well… You see…"

"What is it?"

"Well… it's Kuronue… He's… He's dead…"

Cytheria stared at the smaller one. "What about my sister…?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Desdemona snapped.

Cytheria grabbed the girl by her neck and shook her. "What… About… My… Sister…?"

"She's fine!" Choked the other.

Cytheria let her go and turned to Yoko. "We should go back…"

Yoko looked down and Cytheria then over at Desdemona. "I will go back…" He turned back to Cytheria. "You need to continue on… I'll catch up to you when I can."

"But my sister…"

Yoko put his finger to her lips. "She'll be alright… I'll be there… Continue heading north east for six days… there will be a castle there on the seventh… inside in the basement is the items we want… I should be back in time to help you get them…"

She nodded. "Alright…"

He smiled. "Don't worry… I'll help your sister…" He turned to Desdemona. "Let's go."

He headed back into the woods with Desdemona running to catch up to him.

"Yoko!" Cytheria cried as she ran to him.

He turned to her just in time to catch her.

"Please… return to me safely…" She begged as she kissed him.

"I will…" He smiled at her then left.

Cytheria stood there shivering and wondered if she sent him back to meet his death alone…


	5. The Castle

**A/N: Sorry this one is such a short chapter. I'm having brain fatigue from lack of sleep.**

**I hope you enjoy it though!**

Keeping true to her word Cytheria had continued alone through the forest, staying up in the trees when the night came.

For six days she traversed alone trying not to let the loneliness engulf her entirely but as the days continued and Yoko did not return she began to worry and her mind began to sink into utter sadness.

Finally she saw the castle loom before her eyes.

"I made it Yoko…" She whispered as she slid up into a tree and looked around. Tears stung her eyes as she gripped the trunk for support.

_Four days…_ She decided. _I'll watch this place for four days memorizing the people moving in and out so that I'll know how I can get in… Four days and then I'll have to go alone…_

_Four days…_

The days progressed slowly as she watched a buzz of men and women dash to and fro carrying textiles and food into the castle and bringing carts of what she decided for tokens for temples out of it.

The easiest time to sneak in was when they were traversing with a large cart. She could slip up under it when it left and then be brought back into the castle on the same night.

That was how she was going to get in.

Out would have to come later…

On the dawning or the fifth day she awoke stiff but determined. _Yoko was at home defending the castle and helping her sister._ She told herself. _This will have to be done alone… It will make him proud…_ At least… She hoped it would…

As one of the large carts moved out of the castle carrying the tokens she hopped up and began to follow it waiting for an opportunity for her to sneak up into its axle.

Finally they stopped for a rest and she was able to sneak up under the wagon and worm herself up above the wheel axel. She would have to be here all day but she knew that this cart would return to the castle by the evening.

Finally the cart made its trip back to the castle and she readied herself for the new environment.

When the cart came for rest inside the castle she waited for the men to leave and shut the door behind them before she untangled herself.

"Whoa…" She whispered in awe as she looked around the room she had been taken to. There was a mass amount of tokens in a corner that is what she assumed was the tokens the men were taking to villages and temples and hundreds of carts were stationed full and ready for the next days journey.

"How to get out of here…" She murmured as she walked around the large room. She came to the door that she assumed was where the men had left from and pushed it open a crack.

_Well… I'm not getting out that way…_ she told herself as she closed the door again. A large demon was guarding the door from the other side. So she proceeded in looking for another way out.

Upon examining the walls she came across one that had a crack in it. A hidden passageway…

After debating with herself for awhile she finally pushed on it and hoped it slid open silently; it did.

The door was opening on the other side and she knew there was no time for her to close the door and get back under a cart so she slid through the small opening and quickly closed it just enough so she could see out.

The men that had come in spoke quickly and in a language she didn't understand she just prayed they didn't notice her.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth covering her scream as they dragged her backwards through the tunnel. They picked her up and carried her kicking and squirming up through the tiny passageway to a room that seemed to be three flights above where they had started.

She was deposited at the foot of a throne.

"Well, well, well…" Someone muttered. "I didn't think you would be that easy to catch… Then again you are more of your mother's child than your father's. You were never made to be a thief you were made to be pampered and cared for hand and foot."

Cytheria groaned and rolled over to look up at the person speaking. He was plain looking. Plain brown hair and plain brown eyes, a plain face that would be forgotten in a few minutes after leaving sight of him.

"Who are you…?" She growled as she stood.

"On your knees wench!" someone shouted from behind her as they hit her in the back of the knees.

"Ow Damn it!" she cursed as she fell to her knees.

"That's enough." The man on the chair commanded. He got up and walked down to her offering her his hand.

She snarled and smacked his hand away. "I don't need pity from the likes of you."

The person behind her hit her again, this time in her back. "Don't you DARE speak to him that way!!"

Cytheria moaned and fell flat on the floor; she was hit harder than she had prepared for.

"I said that was enough!" the man above her yelled. "Let me help you up…"

"Get away from me." Cytheria snapped as she got to her knees then slowly to her feet. "I don't need help from the likes of you…" she snarled baring her small kitsune fangs.

"How dare you!" A different person shrieked as they struck Cytheria in the back of the head.

She hit the floor struggling to stay awake, her eyes unfocused and focused continuously.

"I said that was ENOUGH!!" The man in front of her roared. "Take her to the room that was prepared…" He sighed.

Cytheria struggled to stay awake, snapping at the hands that tried to close around her arms. "Don't touch me." She hissed. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, the world swam and she knew she had a concussion. "So do you treat everyone like this or is it just the one's who sneak in?"

The man stared at her abashed. "I thought you would be unconscious by now."

"Well I'm not." She barked. "I was trained better than that."

Instantly she knew she should have kept her mouth shut because she could hear the wind rustling as another blow struck her head. She fell to her hands and knees against as she struggled more to keep herself from passing out. The man was yelling but she couldn't make out his words until another blow hit her back and forced her to the ground knocking her unconscious.


	6. Quick and Painful

Cytheria awoke lying on a bed with her hair fanning out under her; her head ached tremendously.

As the events of the incident started coming back to her Cytheria jumped up off the bed, causing herself to groan and wobble where she stood.

"I wouldn't stand up that quickly, you had your head bashed pretty well…" Someone called from the corner of the room.

Cytheria spun around quickly causing the room to swim before her eyes; she stumbled slightly. When her vision cleared up she saw the man she had been placed in front of when she was caught.

"What would you know? You can't even control your own people." She barked at him.

The man sighed and stood up. "You have every right to be mad at me. I should have more authority over the people who live in my castle. I guess the women in my castle get a little touchy when it's me that's getting yelled at."

"Then keep your bitches on a leash…" She growled.

The man laughed a deep hearty laugh that made Cytheria shake her head and rub her ears several times despite the pain it caused. "I suppose you're right Ms…?"

"Moon." Cytheria answered. "My name is Moon." She gave him her nick name instead.

"Well Ms. Moon I'm Izanagi and I hope you can forgive me and mine for the way you were treated."

"The man who invites…" Cytheria cocked her head and peered at him. "And what, Mr. Izanagi, do you invite…?"

Izanagi walked up to her, his front brushing against your side. "You'll just have to find out."

Cytheria snarled at him and moved to hit him but the man had moved away much faster.

"That's no way to treat your savior."

"Savior?! You?! Don't make me laugh! You're the one that let me be beaten to unconsciousness! I have half a mind to beat you to a pulp Mr. high and mighty!"

"Well Ms. Ice Princess next time I won't save you from the women of this palace. Let's see how long you last without my protection." With that Izanagi left.

Cytheria roared with disgust and proceeded to rip apart the bed that she had been laid on until it was nothing but a mass of cloth, straw and feathers. After shredding the bed she began to look around for a way out.

There were no windows and the only two doors led to the bathroom and out of the room, unfortunately the one that led out was locked after Izanagi left so Cytheria began to formulate a plan on how to escape.

For the next few days she watched the women that came in and out of her room, bringing her food and sometimes trying to pick a fight; she always won.

After a week of the torment from the other women Izanagi finally showed his ugly head.

"I thought I'd come to…" he stopped as he looked around at the destruction of her room.

"What do you want?" Cytheria snapped as she walked out of the bathroom. The top of her kimono was ripped away leaving her in bandages that covered and held her breasts still, and the skirt of her short kimono that was still being held in place by the obi. Her hair was ratted as she tried to knot it on her head to keep it from getting in her way.

"What happened to your room…? What happened to you?!"

Cytheria looked down at the mess. "Oh that? I destroyed the bed the first day after that it's your girls' fault."

Izanagi blinked, looking at the mess then at Cytheria. "And they did that to you…?"

"Hm…?" Cytheria looked down at herself, there were a few cuts running over her legs and arms, but the worst of it was on her back. Large cut marks covered her back leaving it and the bandages a bloody mess. "What did you expect? You're the one that said I'd have to protect myself from your nasty bitches. I swear if any of these get infected I'm going to kill you."

Izanagi turned her around to see her back and shuddered after finally seeing them. "My girls did this to you…?"

Cytheria yanked away from him as she went back to trying to pin up her hair. "oh no I did the whole damn thing myself. Of course your stupid wenches did this!"

Izanagi looked up at her matted hair. "We'll have to cut it off…"

Suddenly he was on his back trying to fend off a snarling Cytheria. Two demons came rushing in and pulled her off of him.

"Don't…" Izanagi chocked. "Don't hurt her…" He stood up and gazed down at the snarling, struggling Cytheria.

"Obviously you don't want anyone cutting your hair so I'll send a couple of the women in to help—"

Cytheria started laughing hysterically. "You REALLY think their going to help me? You REALLY think they'll be nice to me and brush my hair? You're PATHETIC! They'd kill me in my sleep if they could! They would NEVER do ANYTHING nice for me. NOTHING! You couldn't even FORCE them too!"

The two demons shook her and she moaned and hung limply in their grasps.

"I said don't hurt her!" Izanagi snapped. He sighed and squatted in front of her.

Cytheria lifted her eyes to look at him. "What?" She snapped vehemently.

"If none of the girls I have here will take care of you I'll just do it myself."

Her eyes narrowed. "Touch me and die…"

Izanagi threw his hands up in frustration as he stood. "Fine! Fine, rot for all I care! Fight the girls until you die! I don't care anymore!" With that he turned to the door and left, the two demons following in his wake.

Cytheria stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door behind her moving over to one of the walls. Her back had begun to bleed again so she scrubbed her hands in the water she had put in the wooden tub then peeled the wraps from her body to soak them in the water. While they were soaking she went to the wall behind it and touched her fingers to her back coming away with blood. She placed her fingers to the wall and began to write.

"Yoko…" She murmured as she began to cry. "Please… Save me…"

A few weeks later Izanagi returned to her room.

"Moon…?" He called as he looked around, she was no where to be found. He proceeded to the bathroom where he tried to open the door, it was barricaded.

"Moon!" He yelled. "Open this goddamn door!!"

No reply.

"I mean it Moon! Open it!"

Still no reply came from the room.

Izanagi growled. "Alright Moon you leave me no choice!" He began kicking the door in.

When it finally gave way Izanagi stumbled in. "Damn it!" He looked around and gasped.

There in the corner by the wash tub was Cytheria, face down and whiter than a ghost.

"Cytheria!" He yelled as he ran across the room; he didn't even care if she knew that he knew her real name.

"Cytheria wake up!" he knelt down beside her and nearly chocked on the smell of her infected wounds. He rolled her over gently supporting her.

"Yoko…" She whispered.

Izanagi didn't know what to say so instead he kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly he saw her fingers were encrusted with blood then noticed there was a dried line of blood that had stopped where she fell. He followed it back up until he saw what it led to.

Cytheria had used her own blood to write a message. 'Yoko Save Me'…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Izanagi looked down at her and realized that she was dying.

"Hold on Cytheria! Just hold on!!" He lifted her up and ran her from the room.

A seed slid free from Cytheria's pouch and landed just inside the door of the bedroom and Izanagi closed it behind him as he ran to save Cytheria's life…


	7. Moon

**A/N: If you haven't read these before it is sexual!**

"Oh just let go!" Cytheria snapped as she yanked the fabric of her new kimono away from one of the women who were helping her. "Honestly! Do any of you even understand how to make a kimono! Ugh!" She threw her hands up in disgust. "Just leave!!"

After the women left Cytheria slammed the door shut behind her and preceded to pile her long hair in an intricate style on her head. "Honestly… They have no idea how to make a fitting kimono." She muttered. Pulling open her closet door with one hand while pinning her hair up on her head in a lovely twist she looked around at all the kimonos already in the closet.

"Obviously I can't wear the one I was SUPPOSED to wear…" She snarled as she walked stark naked in her closet. "Which one…?"

Suddenly a hand closed over her mouth as someone shoved her up against the table that held all her fabrics, knocking them all to the ground.

"You're just going to wait to find that kimono…" a gruff voice muttered against her neck as the man licked the skin.

"Aiko…" Cytheria mumbled as she fumbled to grasp the edge of the table.

Aiko laughed and bent her over the table. "At least I know you enjoy me…"

"Why wouldn't I enjoy you…?" She answered with a soft moan as he nipped her neck.

"Good…" He smirked against her neck then shoved himself deep inside her.

Cytheria moaned and gripped the other side of the table while Aiko rammed his dick in her hard and deep. "Yes… Just like that…"

Aiko smirked again and laced his hand around her body and began to pinch and twist one nipple while his other hand sneaked down and teased her clit. "You're always so wet and tight no matter how many men you take to your bed…" He laughed and slammed himself in hard causing Cytheria to moan and climax without her even expecting to. He turned her around, sat her right on the edge of the table and began to fuck her again. "It makes a man feel special." He grunted as he rammed himself in her at an angle and came.

Cytheria moaned and fell back on the table as Aiko slammed himself in a few more times to make sure he got all of it out then pulled himself out, fixed his clothing and left. She lay there panting as she waited for things to readjust inside her and looked at all the kimonos she had in the room.

"Oh… That one has always been his favorite… I'll wear that one." She stood up carefully moving around the fabric all over the slow so that anything that leaked out of her didn't stain them and grabbed the sheer kimono. She pulled it on and looked down at the small pieces of solid fabric that covered her breasts and a large strip that covered the areas below her hips and smiled. "Looks good…" With that she left to go to the main chamber.

As she approached the room she could hear voices inside, she smirked, waited a few minutes then flung open the doors and strutted up to the floor in front of the throne and knelt. "I am sorry I am late, my lord."

"Why are you not wearing the green silk I gave you…?" The man on the throne asked.

"I am also sorry about that too my lord. It seems that some do not know how to sow a kimono in time for such events. Shall I leave and find something else to wear?"

The man grunted slightly. "No… I have already started the choosing… Go take your place next to the other girls."

Cytheria smiled. "Of course my lord." With that she stood and moved over to the other women lined up against the wall. Quickly she sneaked a glance up at the man on the throne, and of course Izanagi was staring right at her, exactly what she hoped for.

"Now…" Izanagi cleared his throat, "as you know we have new… members… coming to join us this day and I have to inspect them… and I will be picking a lover to help me do so…"

Cytheria glanced up and down the line and noticed that each girl had been bedded at least once by Izanagi then smirked to herself, no competition…

After a silent pause and a quick once over of each girl Izanagi leaned back in his throne.

"Moon…"

She lifted her eyes, looking as humble as she possibly could. "Yes my lord…?"

"Come…" he gestured to the pillow on the floor by his throne.

She smirked and bowed her head; she had won yet again. Even if she had been here the least amount of time Izanagi had bedded her more times out of all the girls in the line and he had showed his favoritism yet again for her. She sunk slowly into the soft, plush pillow beside his throne and laid her head against his leg as he ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Leave us." He said gesturing to the other women. After they left he waved his hand for the men to bring in the new members. He gazed down at Cytheria and smirked. "You smell of sex…"

"Aiko came to my room before I was able to come here." She answered truthfully.

"Is he as good as me…?"

She lifted her head. "No one is as good as you my lord…"

Izanagi laughed, he enjoyed the half demon. Though she had lost the stubbornness that had drawn him to her in the first place when she lost her memory her body was still perfect even if she was only half a sex demon.

The day proceeded slowly as each young girl and young man was brought before Izanagi and Cytheria. A few times he would get off the throne and walk over to the girl before him and begin to stimulate her, if she reacted in pleasure she would be passed up, but if she body reacted but she was still terrified he pulled them aside. Soon he had a fair amount of girls cowering in the corner behind his throne.

"Moon… Why don't you pick one of the young men…?" Izanagi asked after he had sat back down on the throne from fingering yet another terrified girl.

"None of them are…equipped… with what I would like…" She answered.

Izanagi laughed then clapped his hands. Several young men were brought forth and Cytheria's eyes grew wide. "Are those good enough?"

She turned to face him. "Thank you my lord, they are perfect." With that she got up and took the men aside for herself.

When the procession was finished Izanagi excused himself, took his girls, and left for his chambers.

Cytheria stood, took the rope that held her men together and took them from the room and back to hers. "Now…" She grinned at the men. "I think we should have a little fun…"

The men tried to look nervous but their eyes were glued to her body. She grinned, locked the door, and untied them all the while adding to their already high leveled desire.

It worked like a charm.

The four young men were suddenly on her, hands everywhere. One finally pulled her onto the bed, lying her back against his front while the others attacked her front.

"Now, now boys, there's enough places for all of-" but she was cut off as the man under shoved his cock hard into her ass and another slammed his cock into her mouth. She moaned as they began to move themselves in and out of her while the two others found the places they wanted to be.

Soon all four of them her fucking her all at the same time, moving their cocks out and in in perfect rhythm, one behind her slamming himself in her ass while the others were on top, one in her mouth, one using her breasts and the other inside her. She enjoyed the feeling of the four men ravishing her body that she hardly felt the orgasm building in her until it hit her causing her body to contract around the three cocks in her.

When the men were finally spent in the positions they had first taken they changed and started the process all over, each one relishing the new sensation of the different position. Finally the men were spent and they soon fell asleep in a large pile on the bed.

Cytheria's body quivered and twitched as the mini orgasms finally slowed. She gazed at the four young men lying in her bed sighing; she knew they had been forced here against their will and here she had forced them to have sex with her. She looked up at the canopy over her bed and wondered if the day would ever arrive where she finally felt complete after sleeping with a man… There had to be one somewhere that could finally fill her completely, the marks on her hip and left breast told her there had been one once.

Where was he now…?


	8. Wrong Turn

Cytheria awoke the next day in a nest of bodies and sighed.

Nothing made her feel complete. She wanted that feeling that many girls got, when they slept with another man. Though many of them never felt complete again after Izanagi had them, but they still felt complete at one time, even if it was with him.

'That bastard.' She thought as she pulled a kimono on. 'All he ever talks about is how we, being sex demons, can do nothing but sleep with other people. Or how we can bring humans into their positions of power by screwing them. Or even how fucking another demon could potently give them powers they wouldn't have been able to tap into without our help.' She growled and flicked her eyes back over the four young men that were sleeping in a tangle of limbs and sheets on her bed. 'Nothing good comes from sleeping with our kind. They become addicted… We harm them more then help them…'

Cytheria opened the door and slid past it then closed it quietly, she knew it wouldn't keep them safe for long from the other women in this castle, but at least they could get a few more hours of sleep before becoming another sex demon's sex slave. She strolled the corridors glancing at each door as it passed, sometimes she heard things sometimes she didn't; more often then not she heard something.

It was always a risk walking the corridors, at any moment she knew that some demon could reach out from behind a door and drag her into the room to have sex with her, but that wasn't the case today. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied by the new men and women that had been brought to the castle for both pleasure and "duty".

Suddenly Cytheria realized she had wandered down a wrong path and had ended up in the prison hall. She sighed. "Well peachy… The one place we're not allowed and I ended up down here." She blew her bangs from her eyes and huffed. Then she noticed something silver in one of the caged areas.

She debated with herself for a moment then, as most kitsune's are known for, her curiosity won out and she scampered over to see what it was.

In the last cage by the far back wall was a man. He was hanging limply from the chains around his wrists; he was beautiful. He had long silver hair that hung over his face as he hung unconscious from the chains. He had kitsune ears and a tail and from the look of him, he was a full kitsune unlike Cytheria.

She knelt before him and stared into the cage; he was naked from the waist up and seemed to be thinner than he should have been.

Something about him seemed familiar to Cytheria and she pulled out a hairpin from her hair to pick the lock. Once it was open she slipped quietly into the cage and squatted in front of him.

"Who are you…?" She murmured as she brushed his hair from his face. She smiled at his face, something inside her told her that she had loved him once, and still did.

She sighed. "I don't know who you are… But I know you're supposed to be important to me or I wouldn't risk coming into the cage… Maybe you can tell me who you are and who I am when you wake up…"

The door at the far end of the prison creaked open causing Cytheria to jump to her feet and slide out of the cage, closing it behind her.

'There's no other way out!' she cried in her mind. If she were to be caught down here she would be punished.

Frantically she searched for a way out.

"There's another door in the corner…" A voice whispered weakly from behind her.

She whipped around to see the man had wakened and was now trying to aid her.

"They never go in there…" he coughed, a sickening sound that made Cytheria's heart lurch.

"Thank you…" she murmured as she ran over to the door. She turned back to the doomed man. "I swear I'll get you out of here…" With that she shimmied into the room behind the door and closed it quietly.

The room was dark and uninviting. From what she could see while her eyes adjusted was chaos; some force had destroyed the room. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she saw a large object standing right in front of her and to her horror it was alive.

She bit back a scream as she stared at the frozen, but alive flower that had moved to look at her. Something inside her told her not to be afraid, but the forefront of her mind screamed to run.

"H…Hello…" She murmured to the plant.

It leaned foreword, cracking and popping as it did, and touched one of it's huge frozen leaves to her hand; she whimpered.

"You know me… Don't you…?" She asked as she looked up into the huge blossom.

The plant leaned down causing Cytheria to squeal softly and jump back as she saw the huge frozen mouth in the center of the petals. It opened its mouth revealing four small seeds.

"For… For me…?" She asked as she looked at it; it just opened up wider. She gulped and carefully slid her arm into the plants mouth. She winced and cringed as her fingers and arm were nicked by the many rows of sharp teeth.

Finally she felt the tiny seeds under her fingers and grasped them, pulling them free. When her arm was free of the plant's mouth it shuddered violently.

The tiny voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to hide but there wasn't anything to hide behind, so she turned around and covered her face just as the plant exploded into millions of ice shards. She gasped and whimpered as pieces of the ice flower cut her back and shoulders.

When the pieces finally settled she turned around to see that they reflected the light from the tiny crack in the ceiling all through the room and into the small room off to the left.

As she looked around the tiny voice that had begun to talk when she laid eyes on the man in the cage told her she was the one that had done this.

"But I'm not violent!" She protested.

You were once…

Cytheria stared at the room's destruction in bewilderment. "Then how come I don't remember it?"

_Because you almost died..._

"I did…?"

But instead of answering the voice made her move to the tiny room on the left.

"There's nothing in here." Cytheria protested as she continued to walk deeper into the room.

But then she saw it. The color drained from her face as she stared at the ragged looking letters on the back wall; she didn't need the voice to tell her that it was blood, she knew that part, but somehow she knew that she was the one who had written tem.

"Was this… with my own blood…?"

_It was Izanagi's fault…_ The voice answered.

Cytheria shook her head, she wouldn't believe it, and instead she gazed at the words spelled out across the wall in her own blood.

The words formed on her lips.

Don't say it… If you don't want to know the truth don't say them…

But the truth was nagging at the back of her mind. She knew that she didn't want to remember… that it had become a painful truth she didn't want to ever remember again, but she said them anyway.

"Yoko… Save me…" and the truth that had been waiting for so long was finally released…


	9. To Save His Life

Cytheria gasped and sat up quickly, looking around her; she couldn't remember where she was.

"Yoko…" the word spilled from her lips before she could register that she was going to say it.

Then she remembered.

"Oh god… How long have I been here? How long have I lived this fake life?" She gazed down at the clothing she was wearing and wretched. "Oh god…" she murmured as she ripped the silk away from her, tearing the kimono to shreds.

"I have to get out of here… I have to get Yoko out of here…" Cytheria looked around her; the room was a wreck, there was nothing useful. Sighing she grabbed one of the sheets that still looked slightly in tack, wrapped it around under her tail and knotted it on her side. After she picked up a long strip of fabric, attached it to the knot on her side and used it to cover her chest by wrapping it around her waist, pulling it up over one breast then wrapping it again and covering the other breast until both were held down by the tightly wrapped strip and it had be knotted on her side again.

As she walked to the door she grabbed a small piece of the sheets and made a small bag for the four seeds that her ice flower had given to her. Quietly she leaned against the door and listened…

No one was outside.

Slowly Cytheria cracked open the door, slipped out and shut it.

"Yoko." She whispered as she ran over to the cage that held the silver haired kitsune.

"Cytheria…" He murmured quietly.

Cytheria knelt in front of the cage door trying hard not to cry. "I'm so sorry…"

Yoko shook his head. "I know it's not your fault… I'm just glad you remember me now."

She smiled weakly. "I never forgot you completely… you are the only man that ever made me feel complete…" She looked around for the hair pin she had dropped and saw it still in the cage so she stood up.

"I'll be right back." She told him as she ran back to the room she had been caged in for the first months she was in the castle.

When she returned she was carrying one of the bed posts.

"I'll get you out of here… I promise." She told Yoko as she began to slowly slide the hair pin closer to her.

When it was finally within reach she dropped the stick, grabbing the hair pin, and quickly picked the lock.

Yoko chuckled softly. "Some things you never forget, do you Cytheria…?"

Cytheria smiled as she knelt in front of the man she loved dearly. "I've never forgotten my love for you either Yoko…" she murmured as she began to undo the locks on his cuffs.

When he was finally free she wrapped an arm around his waist and carefully lifted him up.

"Can you walk…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course I can." Yoko answered defiantly as he tried to walk without her help; she caught him.

"Don't push yourself my darling…" She murmured as she placed his arm over her shoulder.

His free hand suddenly shot up and gripped her chin and turned her to face him. "What did you say…?"

Cytheria smiled at him. "I love you my darling…" she whispered.

Yoko stared at her. "I've been waiting so long to hear those words…" with that he kissed her.

The kiss was soft as his hand ran down her side.

Cytheria smiled against his lips and gripped the front of his shirt. "I've been waiting so long to feel your lips once more…"

After a moment she pulled away and began walking to the exit of the prison.

"We'll be out of here soon… I promise…"

"Your marks…" Yoko began. "They're still the only ones you have…"

Cytheria gazed at Yoko as she slowly started up the stairs. "You are the only one that has ever been allowed to mark me…" She answered.

Quietly she pushed the door open and began the long and terrifying journey to the castle gates. Every door they passed she worried if there was someone behind it that would reach out and try and drag her into its black pit, or that one of the guards would turn the corner and spot her with the prisoner. As they progressed she began to wonder if maybe it was a trap. Maybe Izanagi was waiting for them to try to make it to the end and then pounce on them. She knew that there was no way that Yoko would be able to fight and defend himself and she began to think that maybe she would die here protecting Yoko…

_If I can just get Yoko to safety I don't care what happens to me…_ she finally decided.

They had reached the main foyer where the gates would lead outside the castle and Cytheria knew that the guards were waiting for them.

"Yoko…" she whispered against his hair. "I need you to be able to walk… when I let go of you I want you to get out of here as fast as you can…"

Yoko turned to look down at Cytheria. "I won't leave you alone to fight these people…"

"You have to…" She pleaded.

"I don't think he has a choice…" echoed a familiar voice.

"Izanagi…" Cytheria growled. "Show yourself coward!"

Izanagi stepped from behind one of the pillars that supported the ceiling. "You're not going anywhere Cytheria…" he replied darkly. "This is where you belong… These are your people."

"To hell with you and your 'this is your people' speech! These 'people' have always hated me; they've NEVER wanted me here!" Cytheria snapped back as she carefully maneuvered herself so that her back was against a wall.

"They love you Cytheria, the men especially." Izanagi answered as a malicious grin spread across his lips. "I bet she hasn't told you how many men she's slept with while you lay trapped in that cell beneath her feet."

"Shut up." Cytheria hissed.

Izanagi laughed. "She's slept with every man in this castle at least once. Just last night she took four young humans to her bed with her. She's amazing in bed, did you know that?"

"Is this true Cytheria…?" Yoko asked as he stared at the man across the hall from them.

Cytheria stiffened, ashamed of the horrid truth that struck her so blindly in the face. "Yes…" She whispered. "Yes I supposed it is…" Tears formed in her eyes as she tried hard not to let Yoko slip from her grasp. "I promised I would get you out of here Yoko… And after that if you never want to see me again I will understand…"

"You slept with so many men and not one of them tried to mark you…?" He asked ignoring what she had said.

"Not one of them tried to mark me… The only one who tried is the man across the hall from us and after me nearly ripping his fangs from his mouth he never tried again…" She mumbled in reply.

"Let's go Cytheria." Was the only reply that Yoko gave her; so she started for the door again.

"Not so fast my little minx…" Izanagi snapped. "You're not going anywhere."

"I am leaving with Yoko whether you like it or now Izanagi…" Cytheria growled.

Izanagi laughed. "No… No I think not…" With that he clapped his hands and several of his guards came into the hall.

"Yoko…" Cytheria whispered as she readied herself for a fight. "I want you to leave now…"

"I'm not leaving without you." He replied.

"Yoko you can't always be the hero… you can't save me this time…" Cytheria replied.

With that she summoned her energy and rushed him to the doors, letting go of him as soon as she figured he was close enough.

"Please… Never forget that I love you… I always will…" She then turned and faced Izanagi and his men.

_I only have four seeds and my kitsune speed…_ she told herself as she scanned the men for the easiest one to fight first.

Izanagi was the only one she found easy, but he was a full-fledged lust demon and she knew that with the others still in the room he would use that against her; so she went for the second weakest one in the room.

Quickly she dashed around the guards keeping herself as low to the ground as she possibly could. When she arrived behind the guard she grabbed his dragger and swiftly slit his throat.

"One down… five more to go…" She sneered as she quickly back flipped away from the men with swords.

Izanagi was fuming. "GET HER!!" He screeched.

As the guards advanced Cytheria quickly stole a glance to the door and sighed with relief, Yoko had left as she had hoped. Now she knew she could fight them and not worry about Yoko being attacked.

The guards weren't hard to handle, being ogre's they don't really move quickly and usually rely on brute strength to defeat their opponent so she ran from one to the other to quickly dispose of them.

When they had fallen she turned to the last man standing, blood dripped from her stolen dragger and the sheets that use to be somewhat white where now stained red. "You're next Izanagi…"


	10. Death and Saddness

Cytheria faced her opponent trying to decide what she had to do to end it quickly. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand up against Izanagi for long due to the fact that he was a full love youkai, but she would try.

"Come and get me Izanagi…" She growled as she switched her grip on the dagger.

Izanagi laughed. "I don't have to 'come get you'… I can just wait right here and soon you'll be begging for me."

She hissed vehemently, crouched deeper and charged at him. "I'll cut you to pieces!!"

Carefully she watched as Izanagi gathered his energy into his hands to throw it at her, but she knew what he was doing and avoided each ball of energy he threw at her. Suddenly she was behind him, the dagger on his throat.

"Tag…" She sneered and she quickly moved the dagger and jammed it into his arm.

Izanagi yowled, grabbed her and threw her over him and into one of the pillars across the floor.

Cytheria smacked into the pillar and bounced off falling to the floor. Coughing she stood slowly, wobbling slightly, and stared at Izanagi. "Is that it…? Is that all you can do to me? Throw me into a pillar? You're weak." She spit at him, noticing it was tinted pink.

Izanagi snarled at hurled another globe of his energy, but this time he laced it with lust.

Cytheria threw herself to the floor, just like he wanted, and the ball exploded against the pillar showering her with the energy; she shuddered.

_Damn it…_ she cursed as she fought against the rising lust. _I should have know he would do something like this…_ She forced herself to her feet, closed her eyes and felt for him with her other senses. Once she had found him she charged, dodging around his attacks, until she drove the dagger through his side.

Izanagi grunted but started to laugh. "You're such an idiot…" He chided as she felt his hand pressed to her side.

Suddenly a wave of lust brought her to her knees and it took all her strength just to keep her eyes shut. She jumped back shaking her head; she had to get rid of this desire or there was no way she would be able to continue to fight him.

"You're stronger then most…" Izanagi started as he walked toward her. "Most women wouldn't be able to handle the first batch I threw at them and here you're still fighting off a batch I put right into you by touching you…"

"I'm not some tool for you to play with whenever you feel like it." Cytheria hissed in reply.

He laughed, lifting up her chin; she jerked away. "This is much more entertaining then what I had originally planned… but I think it's time to stop playing around" With that he shoved her backwards forcing more lust energy into her until she hit the ground.

Cytheria cried out as her back in the marble, her eyes retched open and she knew she couldn't get away from it this time.

Izanagi leaned over her, smiling maliciously. "I bet you didn't know what happens to half breed love youkai's like you…" he hissed as he pressed her hips harder into the marble floor.

Hands reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her back into the shadows under her.

Cytheria cried out, she knew a shadow demon had been waiting for this moment, she felt his hunger as his dick rubbed up against her.

"You see… demons that are only half love youkai actually start to die the more they have sex…" Izanagi continued as he smiled gleefully at the trap girl. "So every time you sleep with someone you take away part of your life…" He lowered his hips against hers, grinding against her painfully. "But I actually gain life when I sleep with people…" he licked her neck; she screamed. "I gain life when I sleep with demons or humans… So now… I'm going to take life from you…"

Cytheria screamed long and loud as the demon under her thrust himself in at the same time as Izanagi.

There was nothing soft about what they were doing. They ripped into Cytheria painfully.

Cytheria squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to figure out how to get free. Suddenly she felt one of the seeds she had gotten earlier free itself from the small bag she made and roll onto her breasts. Quickly she seized it.

"Suck on this Izanagi." She cried as she shoved the seed into his slightly open mouth slamming his lips closed around it. Her other hand shot up as she plugged his nose and the three remaining seeds slid down into the shadow below her; there was no way to stop them from growing now.

All of the sudden she was free from the shadow trap as one of the leaves from her flower forced her up through the ground. She shoved Izanagi off of her as he tried to claw at the seed that had lodged itself in his throat; his eyes glittered with anger.

Cytheria stumbled to her feet and glared right back at him as the flower began to freeze him. "You should have known from the beginning that I always get my revenge…" With that she turned away from him and ran out the door.

* * *

Cytheria ran away from the screams that echoed from the castle. She stumbled and hit the dirt hard as she grasped at her chest.

Izanagi was right…

She could feel her body tiring out already as she lay there in the dirt and tried to move her arms and legs; she couldn't give up… Not now… Not that she was so close to seeing Yoko one last time.

"Cy…?" A soft voice questioned.

"Morna…?" Cytheria murmured as she turned her head to squint up at the blonde elf above her.

"CYTHERIA!!" the young girl cried. "Kuronue over here! She's here!!"

The tall black haired man came running up to Morna. "Oh thank God…" He panted. "Yoko wouldn't shut up about you."

"Yoko…?" Cytheria questioned as she rolled onto her back. "I thought he hated me…"

"I never hated you…" Came the reply

Cytheria turned her head towards the voice, tears started spilling from her eyes. "YOKO!!" She cried as she stumbled to her feet.

Yoko caught the fumbling girl and held her tightly. "Oh Cytheria I've missed you…" He murmured into her hair.

"I've missed you too Yoko…" Cytheria mumbled as she cried.

"We have to get out of here…" Kuronue warned as he gazed off in the direction that Cytheria had come from. "They're coming…"

Yoko nodded and slid himself free of Cytheria's grasp. "Go with your sister. We'll bring up the rear."

She shook her head. "I don't want to loose you again…"

"Do it for me…" He replied.

She bit her lip then nodded slowly. "If I have to…"

Yoko smiled weakly then kissed her hard. "I've always loved you Cytheria… And I will always love you… No matter what happens… Never forget that…" With that he shoved her into the waiting arms of her sister.

Morna gathered up as much of Cytheria as she could and took off back towards their sanctuary; tears had started to spill from her eyes.

When they were far enough ahead Morna slowed down.

"We'll be okay to walk from here…" She murmured.

Cytheria hardly heard her; she kept looking over her shoulder for Yoko.

"Watch out!!" Morna screamed as a demon suddenly jumped out at them. She shoved Cytheria out of the way, taking to full force of the demon.

"Morna!!" Cytheria screamed as she scrambled back over to her sister. On the way she grabbed a sharp rock and stuck the demon with it in the back of its head.

The creator roared in discomfort and backhanded Cytheria, knocking her into the closest tree. Blood spilled from her lips as her back slammed against the trunk and she slid to a heap at its base.

"Cy!" Morna cried as she stabbed the demon with her wooden dagger. "Cy!! Cy!!" She cried as she shook her sister.

The demon got up and stalked its way over to the two girls. It lifted it talon-like claws and swung them towards the girls.

Morna's eyes widened as she threw herself over her unconscious sister.

Blood splattered her face, but she didn't feel anything. She lifted her head to stare in horror as the claws had sunk themselves into Kuronue's side.

He grunted. "Get out of here…"

Morna's eyes welled with tears as she struggled to lift her sister.

Cytheria's eyes opened and she screamed. "Kuronue!!" She struggled to free herself from Morna's vise-like grip.

Yoko sprang from the bushes and lashed his thorned whip at the taloned demon.

"Get out of here!!" He bellowed.

Morna jumped into a tree, dragging her sister along with her, and dashed across the branches until she felt they were far enough away; Cytheria could only watch in horror as the two men fought a loosing battle.

The sister's flinched as Kuronue fell beneath the creator but it wasn't until Cytheria saw Yoko get dealt a killing blow that the elder sister finally snapped.

"Yoko!" she cried as she struggled to free herself from her sister.

Morna just dragged her away as she herself fought to not loose control.

"YOKO!!"


	11. In the End

Days slowly turned to weeks and weeks became months as the sisters slowly tried to get their lives back to some order.

Yoko had left instructions that if he and Kuronue were to ever die that 'Moon and Sun' were supposed to become the leaders of the castle.

Cytheria wanted no part of it…

* * *

Morna sighed as she tried to cope with not just the loss of her husband but of Yoko and now her sister.

Cytheria walked around the castle like an empty shell. Though in the beginning no one could understand why she did this, they soon began to realize what had caused her to become so crestfallen since she only wore things that exposed to two bite marks on her body.

One time Morna heard one of Yoko's closer companions whisper after her elder sister passed by that he would move the stars just to see the moon shine again.

Morna had given up trying to return her sister to happiness… that is until she realized she was pregnant.

"Cy…?" She murmured as she knocked softly on the door. "Cy… can I come in…?"

"Mmm…" was the reply she got.

Morna opened the door and slid in past it. "I have something to tell you…"

Cytheria lifted her head and turned to her younger sister.

"I'm pregnant Cy…" She whispered.

Cytheria sat there staring blankly at her sister. Minutes ticked by and finally she blinked. "You're pregnant…?" she echoed.

Morna nodded.

Cytheria smiled finally, the first smile in months. "That's great Mor…"

Morna smiled, a weight lifted from her shoulders as her sister came over and hugged her. She hugged her back and finally realized that her sister had begun to shake.

"What is it Cy…?"

Cytheria lifted her head and smiled sadly at the younger girl. "I'm won't be around to see the child…" she murmured through her tears.

Morna's face fell. "What are you talking about…?"

"I'm dying Morna…" Cytheria answered as she pulled away from her sister. "I've been dying since the day we fled the castle…"

"What do you mean you're dying…?"

Cytheria gazed at her younger sister. "My mother was a love youkai… A full one like the man that kept me in the castle… When she met our father she stopped sleeping with other people and only spent her nights in his bed… When she became pregnant with me she couldn't sleep with our father anymore and she started to fade away…" she stopped as she tried to compose herself. "You see… since my mother was a full love youkai she had to sleep with men to gain life… When she left the other men she depended completely on our father to sustain her… When she finally became pregnant she couldn't sleep with him and she started to die… See… the longer a love youkai lives the less time they can go between sleeping with someone… after I was born father tried desperately to keep her alive but she had faded too much and finally she died…"

Morna listened to her sister's story intently. "But what does that have to do with you…? Does that mean that since you're not sleeping with anyone you're dying?"

Cytheria shook her head. "Actually it's what has kept me alive so long… You see…" She turned back to her sister since she had turned away during the story. "I'm only half and that means the more I sleep with people the more life I actually loose… and since I slept with so many men in the castle while I was not myself I've nearly depleted what life I had left… I'm dying Morna… And I can't stop it…" a tear slid down her cheek as she gazed into the face of her sister.

Morna shook her head. "You… You can't die… What am I supposed to do without you?!"

Cytheria pulled her sister into her embrace and ran her fingers up and down her hair. "Shh… You're a strong girl… You can pull through this…"

Slowly they moved to the bad and Cytheria laid her and her sister down gently, continuing to stroke her sister's back.

After awhile Morna slipped into slumber and Cytheria slid herself free. She went to her closet and pulled out the kimono that Yoko had loved so dearly. She changed into the silken kimono then went to her sister.

"I love you Morna… You are a strong girl… You will fight through this sad time…" She kissed her sister's head and left the bag of ice seeds taking one with her.

With that she left the castle never to return again…


End file.
